Imperium of Avalon
The dominant power in the Alpha Milky Way Galaxy, the Imperium of Avalon is, in terms of its presence in its home galaxy, roughly the size of the Galactic Empire of the Bellorum Stella Galaxy in their heyday. However, the Imperium of Avalon also possesses colonies in multiple surrounding galaxies. At the core of the Imperium is the Blackspore, from which many different races of the Imperium are spawned. Strangely, in other galaxies, many of these species have been found to actually exist... Notable Members Royals ands other Leaders *Emperor Daniel Mitchell *Empress Katarina *Prince Charon Mitchell *Prince Sylas Mitchell *Blackspore Swarm Chief Iblis Rosanne *Blackspore Swarm Chief Maryann Weiss *Blackspore Swarm Chief Gareth Terrwyn Others *Battlefield Commander Mireille Forshaw Government Organization In the Imperium of Avalon, the Emperor holds full power to take control of the Imperium in a crisis, but for day-to-day activities, responsibilities and powers are delegated to the Imperial Senate and the Imperial High Lords, a group akin to the United States' Cabinet, as each High Lord holds domain over a department in the Imperial Government. Subgroups *Adeptus Mechanicus *Adeptus Astartes *Nightwatch Division Imperial Military As per Article 4, Section 6 of the Avalonean Constitution, all forming nations are allowed to maintain their pre-formation Militaries, complete with original Ranking Structure and Chain of Command, albeit ultimately answering to Avalon High Command. However, multiple other branches and divisions have formed for the Avalonean Imperial Military, including the Terran Assault Command and Stormtrooper Corps. All of these, however, still fall under the command of Avalon High Command. While the Imperial Military is primarily Meritocratic, sometimes advanced skill and talent can lead to one being promoted. Nepotism and corruption are extremely rare in the Imperial Military, and are stamped out wherever found. High Command Ranking Structure List of Ranks From Highest to Lowest Authority: *Supreme Grand Admiral *Grand Admiral *Supreme Commander *Grand Commander *Battlefield Commander Battlefield Commander The lowest-ranked members of High Command, Battlefield Commanders are typically either experienced veterans from other divisions put in command or prodigies brought into High Command to hone their skills and prove their worth to the Imperial Military. Grand Commander The next rank up in High Command, Grand Commanders are usually in charge of several Battlefield Commanders, controlling an entire theater during wartime. Supreme Commander Supreme Commanders command the military of entire sectors of the Imperium, and only answer to the Grand Admirals of the Imperium. Grand Admiral The Grand Admirals of the Imperium of Avalon each command a portion of the Imperium's military forces. There are currently 20 Grand Admirals, each with a branch or division they primarily preside over, and their authority can override that of the Supreme Commander of a sector, unless there are extenuating circumstances necessitating the Supreme Commander to override the Grand Admiral's orders. Supreme Grand Admiral The Supreme Grand Admiral is in charge of the entirety of High Command, and has command over the entire Avalonean Defense Force. However, this individual is usually under the most scrutiny by the Senate, the High Lords, and the Emperor himself. As of yet, no Supreme Grand Admiral had to be replaced, but it is possible for the Supreme Grand Admiral to be replaced, should it be determined he is working against Avalon's best interests. Avalonean Military Divisions/Branches Citadel Military(ies) The Citadel Alliance, as per Article 4, Section 6 of the Avalonean Constitution, maintains each of its racial militaries, in addition to the Citadel Defense Force. Stormtrooper Corps The main Infantry of the Imperium of Avalon, the Stormtrooper Corps is an all-volunteer organization, each member first volunteering for selection, then hand-picked due to talent and skill from the various planetary militia in the Imperium. Trained to their upper-most limits and equipped with state-of-the-art equipment, Stormtroopers are some of the most elite the Imperium has to offer... Emperor Mitchell claims he was inspired to invent the Stormtroopers by a more malevolent Empire from fiction from his world, only their soldiers hold the stereotype of not being able to hit anything...Imperium Stormtroopers do NOT hold to this stereotype and are some of the most precise and accurate soldiers in the local galactic cluster. Stormtrooper Variants =Standard = The Standard Stormtroopers are the standard Assault Troops of the Imperium of Avalon. Stormtroopers are typically used in any engagement not involving compromising terrain or weather conditions. Stormtroopers are typically equipped with E-11 Blaster Rifles, DC-15A Blaster Rifles, DLT-20A laser rifle, or DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles. =Demolition Trooper = Demolition Troopers were specialized stormtroopers who carried Smart Rockets and SE-14C blaster pistols. Keeping to a safe distance on the battlefront, they wore standard stormtrooper armor. =Desert Stormtrooper (Sandtrooper) = Sandtroopers were stormtroopers equipped to operate on desert worlds. Their armor was augmented with cooling fans and a helmet sand filter. In addition, they wore a survival backpack stocked with extra rations and water. Sandtroopers are typically armed with DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles, E-11 Blaster Rifles, T-21 Light Repeating Blasters, or RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifles. =Jumptrooper = Jumptroopers were equipped with jump packs or jetpacks that allowed them temporary flight. Jumptroopers typically used RT-97C Blaster Rifles, but are sometimes armed with other weaponry. Magmatrooper Magmatroopers are specialized Stormtroopers meant to operate in volcanic environments, such as Flame Barrel on Akaneia or the planet of Therum. Magmatroopers are typically armed with DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles, but are sometimes armed with other weaponry. =Cold Weather Assault Stormtrooper (Snowtrooper) = Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers, commonly known as snowtroopers, are the elite Etormtroopers trained and equipped to operate in frigid environments such as the area around Akaneia's Ice Dragon Temple and the icy planet of Noveria. Snowtroopers are typically armed with E-11 Blaster Rifles, and use E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Cannons. =Coastal Defender Stormtrooper (Shoretrooper) = Coastal Defender Stormtroopers, more commonly known as Shoretroopers, are a specialized variant of Stormtroopers trained and equipped for combat in tropical environments such as the planet of Virmire. Shoretroopers wielded both the E-11 blaster rifle and the upgraded E-22 blaster rifle. =Scout Trooper = Scout Troopers are specialized Stormtroopers who serve, as their name entails, as scouts and snipers for other Imperial forces. Scout Troopers used a wide variety of weapons, but most notably used the E-11s Long-Range Blaster to great effect. =Shock Trooper = Imperial shock troopers were high-class Stormtroopers pulled from the Stormtrooper Corps, who served as elite frontline forces of the Imperium. The arsenal at their disposal included a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle or a powerful Rocket Launcher. =Shadow Trooper = Shadow Troopers were a specialized variant of Stormtrooper. They wore distinguishing black suits of armor equipped with cloaking devices, and they wielded various weapons. Shadow Troopers are commonly found in the Nightwatch Division. =Death Trooper = Death Troopers are an elite variant of Stormtrooper utilized by the Emperor himself as bodyguards or elite strike forces into enemy territory. Death troopers were known to wield SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters, E-11D Blaster Rifles, long-range blaster rifles similar to the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle, and C-25 Fragmentation Grenades. Terran Assault Command Imperial Guard Adeptus Astartes Droid Army The Imperium of Avalon possesses a Droid Army commanded by powerful androids called Roidmudes. Said droids, barring the Roidmudes, were based off of the same series Emperor Mitchell based the Stormtroopers off of. Imperial Navy Ship Classification College *'Starfighter/Bomber' *'Dropships' *'Shuttlecraft' *'Gunship (50m and less)' *'Light Corvette (51m - 75m)' *'Corvette (76m - 150m)' *'Frigate (151m - 325m)' *'Destroyer (326m - 400m)' *'Light Cruiser (401m - 500m)' *'Cruiser (501m - 600m)' *'Battlecruiser (601m - 800m)' *'Battleship (801m - 900m)' *'Dreadnought (901m - 1200m)' *'Star Destroyer (1201m - 2300m)' *'Star Light Cruiser (2301m - 3100m)' *'Star Cruiser (3101m - 4000m)' *'Star Battlecruiser (4001m - 6000m)' *'Star Dreadnought (6001m - 30000m)' *'Arkship (30001m+)' *'Space Stations' *'Colony Ship' *'Construction Ship' *'Envoy Courier' *'Freighters/Transports' Nightwatch Division The Nightwatch Division is an organization within the Imperium of Avalon, led by Prince Sylas Mitchell. Gallery Member Races Halo3-Marine.png|Human Another Me.png|Blackspore Faizorphnoch.png|Orphnoch Roidmude042.png|Roidmude Goemnim.png|Goemnim Nobea.png|Nobea Syreni.png|Syreni Tryk'ekx.png|Tryk'ekx Hybrid_scout..png|Tuagek Asari_MP.png|Asari ME3_Awakened_Collector_Adept.png|Awakened Collector ME3_Drell_Assasin.png|Drell Elcor.png|Elcor Geth_Engineer_MP.png|Geth Krogan_MP.png|Krogan Quarian_Male_MP.png|Quarian Rachni.png|Rachni Salarian_MP.png|Salarian Turian_MP.png|Turian ME3_Volus_Protector.png|Volus Members Royals and other Leadership Another Me.png|Emperor Daniel Mitchell IMG_0165.png|Empress Katarina D'Artagnan4.jpg|Prince Charon Mitchell WatchDogsAlexRossPaintingFinal.jpg|Prince Sylas Mitchell Ib.(Character).full.1107662.jpg|Blackspore Swarm Chief Iblis Rosanne Mary.(Ib).full.1146049.jpg|Blackspore Swarm Chief Maryann Weiss Garry from ib by maybebaby83-d5t0ifu.png|Blackspore Swarm Chief Gareth Terrwyn Other Members miranda_lawson_mass_effect_by_alienorihara-db7uo1r - Cropped.png|Battlefield Commander Mireille Forshaw Category:Factions